tekkit adventure: silver, tick, and melliflousness
by Silverfireneko
Summary: Sorry no new chapter, I just haven't gotten around to updating it yet. I'm planning on updating my older fics that have gone without attention for a long time first. also I changed the Genre to adventure/humor, just for the hell of it.


I grinned, starting up minecraft, and also opening two Skype windows "hey!" I said, hoping to get a response. Soon, one window revealed my friend, tickingtimebomb (she does not have an account yet.) wearing her usual creeper face hoodie, black hair worn short and boyish.

"Hey silver." She seemed distracted, and I knew she was also opening a second Skype window soon, I could hear a faint voice through her window

"Hi tick, where's silver?"

"Waiting for you to accept his call."

"Oh." And then the second of my windows opened, revealing mellifluousness (I DID get her permission to write this.)

"Hey mellifluousness, I'll make the server that's so fun to say Mellifluousness!"

"I agree. Now what's the IP?"

"Ok here you go." I told them the IP.

The world opened, and the were three crunches as we all spawned in "so what mods are installed?" this coming from tick

"Tick, its just tekkit."

"Ah."

"Everyone got sphax installed?"

"Yep"

"Yeah."

"Uhm silver? Tekkit doesn't have the herobrine mod."

"What."

"Look up towards the jungle biome. THAT'S HEROBRINE."

"Oh shi- (you guessed it! Sucked into MC.)

The three of us woke up, looking up at herobrine, who grinned evilly, then mellifluousness screamed "Oh my notch we're in minecraft!"

"Yeah. We are. Wait a minute… tekkit doesn't have mob talker either!" tick was the one to say this

I looked over "oh wow. That's Cupa!"

"Mind out of the gutter, silver!"

"That is NOT what I was thinking…"

"SUUURE it wasn't. This coming from the boy who I found passed out bleeding from his nose anime-style when I he first installed mobtalker?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Mellifluousness looked over "would you two stop arguing? We need to survive!"

Herobrine had by now teleported away.

"I agree mellifluousness and first things first. A house."

"Silver. You should go find recourses.

"Ok…"

"And don't let all the pretty girls distract you!"

"You are never going to let that go…"

"Nope!"

As the two girls went into the jungle for plenty of jungle logs, I punched down some of the occasional plains trees, marveling at the fact that it didn't hurt my hand. I quickly made a pick, then headed down into a nearby cave, looking for any materials that would be of use.

"Ssss…. Who are you…"

I quickly turned and nearly swung the pick to impale the attacker, before noticing it wasn't an evil creeper, it was actually Cupa. "Oh, hi there…"

"Hi… now who are you."

"My names silver."

"I'm Cupa."

"Nice to meet you."

"There's some iron deeper down over there." She pointed deeper into the cave, than said, "Oh, wait, I forgot humans can't see in the dark… let me borrow your pick, I'll get it for you."

"Well, you are certainly helpful." I said, handing her a my pick

She walked of, jumping onto a small cobble ledge, then starting to mine at the iron, quickly breaking it off, then handing me back the iron and pick "I like to be a helpful person."

"Well, my friends are collecting materials for a house, so, do you want to live with us? You would have your own room, of course. There's enough renewable wood in that jungle to build a city. I haven't seen any sheep though, so, unless they find lots, I'm afraid you won't have a bed for a while."

"Ok, that sounds fine. I've gone without a bed my whole life; I can do it for a while longer."

"cool!" come on, I'll show you where were building!"

Perspective change- tick's perspective!

Mellifluousness looked around "It never fails. 5 steps into a jungle and I'm hopelessly lost."

I looked over at her "don't worry flu, I set a waypoint."

"anyway, we should get back. Its getting to be about mid-day, and unless we want to dig dirt holes to stay in overnight, we should get building. "

The two girls walked back towards the building site, Tick in the lead, since she had set the waypoint.

Perspective change- silver's Perspective

I looked around our building site "huh, they aren't back yet, they should be back soon, otherwise we will have to build through nighttime."

The two other girls came back, seeing me carrying 5 iron a stack of cobble, , and a stone sword, and a furnace, crafting bench, a near broken stone pick, and with Cupa following me, carrying about 10 cobble, and having a pick over her back, they both grinned with tick saying "Silver! I guess you really couldn't resist distraction."

"I swear to notch, she snuck up on me!"

"It's true."

"anyway, lets get building!"

-time shift: It is now sundown, and everyone has been working on the house."

Cuba yawned, then crawled into the corner and fell asleep, and the rest of us followed her example, wishing we had found sheep.


End file.
